


The Specter's Price

by AshWinterGray



Series: WonderBat (but not that one) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Life isn't always kind to heroes, and the relationship of Donna and Jason is no such exception.An enemy arises, and they deal with it. Things should be fine.They aren't.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Donna Troy
Series: WonderBat (but not that one) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883179
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	The Specter's Price

Of course, fate enjoyed messing with them.

A battle broke out, and while Donna returned to the Titans, Jason had gone to do a task for Bruce that would supposedly help them win the battle. For eight days, Donna and Jason were separated, fighting a being known as Doctor Manhattan who had interfered with their lives and the lives of people they loved. Eventually, it was with the combined effort of Captain Atom, Doctor Fate, and Batman that brought down Doctor Manhattan, but Doctor Manhattan wasn’t truly dealt with until Jason returned with the Specter, the quest Bruce had sent him on.

But even then, Jason and Donna were still kept from each other. Donna had fallen unconscious while trying to save Wally West, who had been framed for what happened at Sanctuary. Jason, however, had to cut a deal with the Specter, allowing the being to temporarily possess his body to dish a punishment to Doctor Manhattan. Jason was thrown into a coma, his hair having turned white from the strain of hosting the Specter in a living host having been too much. Bruce had been horrified and locked Jason away in the cave to recover, blaming himself for nearly killing his son a second time.

“He’d be angry if he could see you now.”

Bruce didn’t turn to face her, just kept gripping his son’s hand. He hardly ate or slept, couldn’t remember the last time he bathed.

“It will hurt him to see you like this,” Donna placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Jason did what he needed to save everyone, just as you would have done, and he would be furious to see you wasting the life he tried to save.”

Bruce dislodged one of his hands from Jason’s to place it over the hand Donna had on his shoulder. She was right. He knew that.

“How can he forgive me? How can you?”

“Because there is nothing to forgive.”

\---------------------------

When Jason woke up, his eyes were clouded, the teal Donna had memorized gone. Jason was blind, and Bruce wept into his son’s hair as he held the younger close.

“Not your fault, B,” Jason admitted, tucked into his father’s chest. “I knew the price the moment the Specter made the suggestion. This is what you wanted though, right? I get to stay home.”

It was supposed to be a joke, but no one found it funny.

Donna had not been there when Jason woke up. She knew him too well, and knew that he would be angry if she had stayed with him rather than help people with the aftermath. Whatever the Specter had done had saved them. Jon had been reverted back to his younger self, with no memories of having grown up. Wally was pardoned for a crime he had never even committed. Jor-El (or Dr. Oz) had vanished as if he had never been on Earth. Memories that had been taken of friends and family were restored. The confusion in the aftermath had made everyone overwhelmed, and it was only made worse when some of the dead came back to life once more.

Like those at Sanctuary.

Like Roy.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? What for?”

“Roy-”

“Donna, I died. And things were…not great between us. I understand. And when Jaybird wakes up, I’ll tell him the same thing. Sure, it hurts that you basically went for my best friend, low blow, wonder girl. But I think we both know it wasn’t going to work out. There was too much between us.”

Donna smiled. “You’ll always hold a place in my heart, Roy Harper.”

“And you mine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go surprise my little munchkin.”

Donna glanced to where Oliver and Dinah had just pulled up. Dinah was getting their son, Conner, from the car and Oliver had barely opened the door before a little girl bolted out.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Roy rushed forward and scooped up his little girl. In all honesty, after Jason and Donna…became a thing, the two had gone to Lian about it. Lian had always seen Donna as her mom figure, and the smart little girl she was knew they liked each other. She had only met “Uncle Jay” in passing a few times, so both were nervous. Regardless, after some odd drilling, Lian had given her approval.

“TROIA!”

And Donna whipped around at the frantic sound of Cassie’s voice. The attention of the Arrows had gone to the two sisters as Cassie landed with a frantic thud.

“He’s awake,” Cassie grasped Donna’s arms, preventing her from flying off at the words. “He’s-he’s awake. Ti-Red Robin called. He-by the gods, Donna, he’s-”

Donna yanked out of Cassie’s grip and took to the sky without a second thought. She probably should have grabbed Roy, but that was a thought in the back of her mind as she took to the cave. To her relief, it opened for her as she approached.

Bruce was in his chair, head buried in hands as Clark and Diana tried to offer comfort. Damian sat on the dinosaur, Donna only seeing him because she was flying, and he looked dazed as Jon sat next to him. Tim was wrapped up with Bart, Cissie, and Kon, body shaking. She couldn’t see Dick, but she could hear him screaming as if in agony. Kate had pulled Cassandra and Duke too her, and Steph was nowhere in sight. Donna landed, Cassie landing behind her with Roy.

“Where is he?” Roy demanded. “Where the heck is he!”

Steph opened the door to the med bay, dressed in scrubs. It took Donna a moment to remember Steph had taken nursing classes, was taking them. She had a closed off expression, one she had learned first as a Bat, and later as a nurse.

“You’ll have to give Dr. Thompkins a few more minutes,” she told them both. “She’s nearly done her examination.”

“Is there anything you can tell us?” Clark spoke, and Donna noted that Bruce was beginning to tremble. “Any sort of update.”

Steph shut her eyes and took a breath. “His muscle function has severely reduced, and though I have no doubt he’ll recover, he’ll never reach the strength he once had. He’s going to be exhausted for a long time, and he’ll need to go on a diet as if he had been starved most his life. What the Specter did clearly took some of his life force, and though we’re confident it will regenerate, it will never be what it was. As for his eyes…”

The pause made Donna’s breathing hitched.

“We’re not sure he’ll ever be able to see again.”

Donna felt like her whole world had just crashed down around her as she fell to her knees. Bruce beside her let out an agonized sound that could not be described with words. Not properly. The closest word to that sound was a keen, but even that didn’t feel like enough. What Donna did know, however, was that the sound reflected her very soul.

Roy pushed passed Steph at the words, not caring for the sharp snaps of Doctor Leslie Thompkins, and released a cry of horror and agony as he looked upon his best friend. Donna still couldn’t see Jason, nor could she hear whatever exchange was happening between the two, but she watched as Roy curled himself around Jason, and a trembling Jason hugged back, clearly weak.

Donna couldn’t get her legs to work. Or her voice. Instead, a strangled sob came past her lips as she tried to suck in air that didn’t want to give her the relief she so desperately needed. But Cassie came to her side, lifted her onto shaky legs and walked her to the room.

Burying Jason’s head against her chest, wrapped in an embrace with Roy, Donna sobbed for the man she loved and the loss he would have to live with.

\-------------------------------

Donna let Jason trace her face with his hands, let him map the details he could no longer see. Donna hadn’t really left the Manor since she arrived. Jason was hardly awake, but that didn’t matter. There were ways to pass the time in between his bouts of being awake.

“Still beautiful,” Jason hummed, and Donna couldn’t help but blush. “Aww, are you blushing?”

“No.”

“Your face got warm,” he teased. “You’re blushing.”

Donna only blushed harder. Still, she didn’t pull away from his touch, let his hands continue to explore her face. But they stopped. Donna watched, transfixed, as one of Jason’s hands shifted to cup her cheek and the other hovered over her lips, just barley touching.

“Can I-?”

He cut himself off. In this entire time since Jason woke, Donna hadn’t once seen Jason show doubt. He had clearly accepted his fate before it happened. He had mentally prepared to being trapped to a life that was less than what he knew. But he had been so sure. So grounded in his new reality.

Donna leaned forward, kissing his fingers in her response. He took the invitation for what it was and pressed their lips together. It was slow, as if they had all the time in the world. It felt like a relief, after their time apart.

“Our relationship was built on words and touch, Jason,” Donna told him gently when they pulled away. “Even without your eyes, you will always have me.”

“And you will have whatever I still have left to give.”

Donna would take it, just as she would give him everything she could.

“We should have dinner tonight.”

Donna hummed, placing another kiss to his lips, much to his frustration. He wanted to take her on a date, and while Donna was all for that, she also wanted him to recover. Not to rush himself.

“Donna, please.”

Donna stopped and pressed her forehead to Jason’s.

“I may not be able to see the room, but I hardly get to go anywhere. I feel, cramped. I know I can’t do what I used to, but I can’t just stay confined to a room. Please. Let me do something. Anything.”

And there was the break Donna had been looking for. The crack in Jason’s metaphorical mask that had shown him to be so strong during this whole process. This just…wasn’t what Donna thought this crack would be over.

“Okay,” she whispered. “Any place you want to go?”

Jason smiled at her.

\------------------------------------------

“Hello, little bird,” Ivy greeted them with a smile. “It’s been some time since you came here.”

“Been busy,” Jason shrugged lamely, letting Poison Ivy look him over. “Figured it was about time I said hello.”

“And who is this?” Ivy turned to look at Donna. “I heard you got a girlfriend, little bird, but I didn’t realize she was so pretty.”

Donna flushed. When Jason first recommended Ivy’s Green House as date night option, Donna that Jason had lost it. Only for a second, however, as she remembered stories Jason talked about. How Ivy used to protect children once Harley came into her life, and how Jason was one such child.

“This is Donna,” Jason gave Ivy a dazzling smile. “We were, uh, hoping we could have a date night. Here. If that’s okay?”

“Of course, little bird,” Ivy hummed. “I will warn you, though. Harley is supposed to come by later.”

“I’ll warn you; Batman might track us down.”

Ivy just laughed and permitted them entrance. The moment Donna stepped inside, she could see why Jason had chosen this place. The Green here was alive and wild, free to grow as it wished, just as it did on Themyscira. The Green greeted them warmly, moving so Jason could move about blindly, guiding him with gentle touches. It really was beautiful.

“Did I do good?”

Donna reached up to peck his cheek. “Yes. You chose brilliantly.”

They ended up sitting on the ground so that Jason could catch his breath, one of the plants offered a leaf for them to lean against. With Donna leaning against his chest, she was reminded of a time that felt like decades, just the two of them in a cave as they told stories. So Donna told stories.

Meanwhile, a Harley, a plant-woman, a cat, and a bat watched as the two basked in the company of the other. Bruce felt a weight leave his shoulders as he knew his son would be alright.


End file.
